Flowers Growing in the Sand
by The Bunny Who Burns
Summary: It's been five years since the epic battle between Pitch Black and the Guardians. But now there is another rising threat, stronger than Pitch ever was. Now the Guardians need a new recruit. The Man in the Moon picks Flora Thyme, the Princess of Greenery. What happens when she meet the Sandman? Rated T for future profanity (Sandy x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! This is my first story and I'm really excited about it, because… well, it's self-explanatory. So I would appreciate it if you could give me some criticism and ideas. I need to know what I'm doing wrong if I am, so don't just leave negative comments with no purpose at all except to decrease my confidence about even writing this story in the first place, and, trust me, it's already pretty low. ;)

Flora Thyme quietly flew into Lucy Hughes' play house, smiling at the illustrations of butterflies and flowers on the walls. On the little plastic table, too, were pieces of paper with drawings of flowers and girls in the park… but mostly flowers. Flora smiled, proud of her (not that you would ever see her admit it) favorite little child.

Flora zoomed over to the potted seedlings of flowers. She held her hands in front of her and hummed, concentrating on the water molecules in the fertile soil and bringing them over to the roots, encouraging the plants to grow, grow, grow. And grow they did. They sprouted up for all they were worth, and Flora grinned as much as she could, thinking about how elated her little Lucy would be.

Once Flora finished working on the flowers, she flew outside and spun around in the air, cherishing the cool evening breeze. She looked up and thanked the moon for this wonderful gift: bringing joy to children. Sure, she got lonely, but who wouldn't, with 549 years without anyone being able to see her.

Flora then realized there was something, _something_, spreading across the night sky. Little golden tendrils crept along, often with beautiful, majestic animals made of the same substance, alongside it. She flew up to investigate.

What she found was amazing. Sparkling sand snakes slithered through the starry night sky **(A/N: like my alliteration?). **Flora reached out to touch it, and there was a small spark as some of the sand came out from the line it was in and formed a mini garden, with gorgeous flowers, trees, and bushes in it. She gasped; it was so beautiful!

Once Flora had gotten over the initial shock of seeing something that appeared only in her most amazing dreams, she wondered what, or who, could do this. Then it snapped. Dreams! Who else than the Sandman could do this? She giggled. She had hoped to meet the Sandman ever since the moon had told her that her name was Flora Thyme and that she was the Queen Spirit of Greenery.

She had remembered the tales her mother used to tell her about Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, even Jack Frost, and immediately surmised that they must be spirits, too.

Focusing on the issue at hand, Flora watched the sand snakes closely, trying to find out which way they were going. Realizing that they were heading south, she quickly zipped north, making sure to stay near the sand snakes at all times.

Flora was breathing hard through her nose, keeping her mouth in a straight line of determination. She flew faster, leaning forward so that she was in a horizontal line.

After a matter of time, she reached a town which she recognized as Burgess. She stopped in mid-air, wide-eyed at the site before her.

There he was, the Sandman. He was standing on a cloud made of the precious sand that also made up the little snake-like ropes of dreams. His hands were outstretched, and Flora unconsciously reached out, too.

He was about the same size as her, maybe a little taller. He wore a suit made of sand, and _he_ seemed to be made of it also. His hair spiked in several directions, and he wore a smile, looking down at the children of Burgess, peacefully sleeping.

Flora accidentally let a sigh leave her mouth as she put her arm down. She froze as the Sandman turned to look at her, staring at his cherub face.

Now, I'm not sure if I have to put this, but just so you know, they're not _really_ snakes, it's just a little figure of speech.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is chapter 2 of my story and I hope you'll like it. I got positive reviews from everyone (because I consider a review saying 'update' to mean that they like my story and they want it to continue) and I'm really happy. So now I'm let you all let loose all your misgivings and criticisms. Just so everybody knows, I'm going to update every weekend unless I'm somewhere like in a different galaxy where there's no wifi.**

** – Aw, thanks so much. I really appreciate it.**

**Sandgirl555 – Thanks. As to my low self esteem, it's pretty average now thanks to you. And that's a great idea! I'll probably use it in this chapter.**

**Guest #1- I hope it is, and me too. I think he's the cutest one of them all (Bunnymund, of course, being the most handsome)**

**Guest #2- I am. Right now.**

**Guest #3- Thank you for the compliment, and I actually wrote a story on another site ( ) but it didn't turn out so well because that was a long time ago and I was really busy (and young and in love… haha jk).**

Sandy smiled at the beautiful figure in front of him. She hesitantly smiled back tucking a lock of mousy brown hair behind her ear.

The spirit (which she must have been, for she had wings like Tooth) was, indeed, beautiful. She was about as tall as a small bush and had rosy cheeks with high cheekbones. She had blue eyes and full lips surrounding a white smile he knew Tooth would love. He didn't mind it either.

Both of them had yet to speak, Sandy because he couldn't, but he couldn't fathom why she didn't.

He beckoned for her to sit with him on the cloud. He found it adorable the way she looked around to see if anyone else was in the air besides her. She pointed to herself and Sandy nodded. She smiled and flew over to sit down.

He made the words appear over his head. What is your name? he asked. The spirit who had already stolen his heart didn't speak; instead words made of flowers, he thought, wrote themselves on her elegant (but not too fancy) flowing dress. _Flora Thyme._

What a beautiful name, he thought, and it probably has something to do with nature. Sandy wondered why she didn't just say it, though. He asked.

The illustration on her shirt showed someone pointing a remote at her and pressing a button. The remote was lifted to show that the button was mute. It was a rather crude way of saying she couldn't speak, but Sandy supposed she probably had gotten tired of telling people through precise pictures that nobody could understand. Sandy himself knew how she felt.

He reached for her hand and held it to comfort her, rubbing her wrist and nodding, using his free hand to point to himself. However, his paying attention to her and not his dreams caused an uncomfortable shift in his mind and he nodded at her once more and turned to power the dreams again.

Flora studied the Sandman curiously as he went back to his dreams. She wasn't upset; she had done it many times to her little bees and butterflies as she was concentrating on her work.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when she looked at or even thought of the Sandman. And she would _definitely_ be thinking of him more often now.

They sat like that for nearly an hour, with Sandy sending off sweet dreams to children and Flora watching and pondering her thoughts. The town clock chime midnight and Sandy finished with a magnificent display of beautiful palomino horses and majestic orcas racing playfully. He turned towards Flora and they 'talked' for a little bit and Sandy found out Flora's favorite color (forest green) and Flora Sandy's (sand yellow). Sandy learned that Flora's favorite food was organic pasta with basil and Flora learned that Sandy's was medium rare steak. They learned each others' jobs, favorite activities, favorite games, fondest memories, and most prized possessions before Sandy saw them. The northern lights. Sandy 'told' Flora that he had to go because North was calling for an urgent meeting. Flora nodded and smiled sadly as she waved goodbye. Sandy 'asked' if Flora could meet him her tomorrow, at midnight. She nodded excitedly and 'said' she would be there, most definitely.

Sandy smiled and flew off on his airplane, leaving Flora to hover there, where his cloud was and wave at what was quickly becoming smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until there was nothing left there. Flora sighed in content and then flew away.

Neither of them had noticed the winged spirit which most like to call Cupid fly away.

And not even Cupid saw the tall, shadowy figure that was hidden in the corner, staring at the spot where Flora and Sandy sat, plotting, planning, and carefully constructing his revenge.

**Hey, so, if you didn't read my A/N up there, or if you forgot it, I'm probably only gonna update on weekends, because I'm really busy with life and all. If we're lucky I might be able to cram in two chapters during one weekend, but since today's Sunday and I have plans to go to Michael's, eat dinner, and take a shower right after this, today's not the day. Anyhoo, have a good what remains of your weekend!**

**P.S.- I'm also planning to start another story, but I'm not sure whether it should be Jack/OC, Bunnymund/OC, or the two OCs are friends in the same story. Or, I might just add them to this story. Suggestions, everybody! Chop, chop!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey my peoplez! I wasn't sure whether I could cram this chapter in today, but, whaddaya know? I could! What's up with you guys? I got no suggestions whatsoever regarding the new story. I will post the advertisement again.**

_**A new story's coming up, folks! But before The Bunny Who Burns can put it up, she needs to know what pairing she should do! The options are: (a) Jack x OC, (b) Bunnymund x OC, or (c) both of the above together in a story.**_

**So there's the advertisement. I will now respond to reviews.**

**Sandgirl555 – Thanks, and me too. Don't worry; I'm still in the Milky Way, and also still on Earth. But if I went to a different galaxy, don't you think they would've had me tied up, gagged, and put on display at their zoo already? xD**

**Guest – Why, thank you.**

**So remember, everybody: SUGGESTIONS PEOPLE. CHOP, CHOP.**

**Disclaimer because I think I didn't put one for the other chapters (I can't be bothered to look now): I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. PLEASE DO NOT REPORT ME FOR FRAUD.**

Mystery man whom's identity even I have yet to find out's P.O.V.:

Well, what do you know? Those damned guardians **(am I supposed to capitalize that?)** were at it again. If the northern lights **(how 'bout that? Do I need to capitalize that one?)** meant anything, it meant they were on guard, and for me. Curse the moon and his meddling ways.

However, that flower girl, she was _very_ interesting. Low self esteem, despite her admittedly being quite pretty, and always believing as a little girl, I hear. After all, Manfred isn't _so_ bad. He was good enough to let me know when a guardian came into being, and put up with my constant questions. After all, I need to know these things to be who I am.

I wonder… would the Guardians be able to put up with me in my true form? Or would they flinch away like the wimps I believe them to be. Oh, well, Guardians, it's time for a little thing I like to call… an endurance test.

North's P.O.V.:

This was very worrying, very worrying indeed. What was to become of the Guardians if this – this _monster_ – attacked us? Well, that was definitely the dead center of the problem.

I waited impatiently for Bunny, Tooth, Jack, and Sandy. I was sure that I had already paced a trench into the floor, and I was ignoring all these mistakes with the colors the yetis had made. That was very unlike me, and Phil, Ted, Junior, and all the rest were very worried, too. Focus, Nicholas. This is a matter that is quite likely to destroy the guardians forever.

I stopped pacing for a moment and shuddered at the thought of little versions of all of us, just like what had happened to Bunny.

I heard the signature sound of wings fluttering and grumbling, a sure sign that Tooth and Bunny had arrived.

"Finally!" I muttered gratefully, hoping that Sandy and Jack would be here soon. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Sandy appeared, dismounting his sand jet. However, no such luck with Jack. We waited for almost ten minutes before Bunny suddenly broke the silence.

"Well," he started, making us jump. "Since the little bugger's obviously decided to go AWOL, why don't we just get started?"

"No, no," I said. The peanut gallery raised their eyebrows. "This is very important; we must have him here." Bunny sighed but resigned, going back to painting the eggs that had come along with him **(seriously, how can he keep a paintbrush with him everywhere he goes? :S)**.

At long last, Jack arrived… being carried by Hubert, one of the yetis. I raised one eyebrow at him. Jack shrugged.

"What?" he asked incredulously. "I couldn't just walk in through the front door!" Expecting me to laugh. But, my eyebrow still raised, I solemnly held out a hand to help him up. Jack grabbed it and stood up.

"Anyhoo," Jack began, "what's wrong? I know that the northern lights mean something, but it took me about two minutes to realize they were there anyway. I tend to not look up too much." He explained this to us, answering our question before we asked.

I shook myself out of my daze and explained my reasons.

"There is a villain out there," I said, but I was interrupted by Jack.

"Pitch again?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, but I wish it was," I answered, and then continued. "He is spreading terror throughout the world, but this one prefers the daylight." The rest were immediately clamoring each other with their questions. I waved them all away. Except for one.

From Bunnymund, this one was plain and simple. "Is he dangerous?" I nodded solemnly.

"Much more dangerous than any one of us could ever imagine. No one, not even Manny, knows his name, but he manages to select and categorize everyone else's.

"Even worse is the fact that he does it for his own enjoyment, for his own cruel, twisted, humor. He doesn't want to send a message, not even destroy the world or rule it. He just wants to have fun." I turned to Jack.

"Now, I don't mean to insult you, but is it okay with you if you just stay in the figurative control room for this one? I know you mean no harm, but you are the epitome of fun, and you just might want to make him have some more." Jack nodded, not at all offended. I clapped my hands together, waking up Sandy, who had fallen asleep during my speech to Jack.

"And also there is something else," I said. I beckoned them over to the globe room. I pointed to one of the pedestals, which was glowing profusely, but was not doing anything. "That has been alight for the past half an hour, and from past situations, I know that that means that we are welcoming yet another Guardian into the mix." Sandy's sand formed a heart over his head.

"Please don't be Cupid, please don't be Cupid," I heard Bunny muttering to himself. I shook my head.

"No, it is most likely not Cupid, for she is too meddling," I said. Jack sauntered up to us.

"She, you say? Please be Cupid, please be Cupid," Jack started saying, half to irk Bunny, and half to meet what he hoped to be an attractive woman, but who I knew was actually a meddling old woman, always plotting one love story after the next.

For the next five minutes we waited, Sandy falling asleep yet again, until the moon shone through the window and onto the pedestal brighter than ever, and Tooth was kind enough to move through her open-mouthed stupor to shake Sandy awake. He woke with a jolt and looked around confused before seeing everyone's eyes intently trained on the pedestal, so he looked, too. After a second or two, the moonlight transformed into something none of us expected.

It was Daughter Nature.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, yo, everybody! How's everyone out there doing? OMG I'm sorry I'm updating so late but my mom just came into town and we decided to go for a shopping spree, and we sure did get A LOT. I'm probably going to have to throw out nearly everything in my closet, and don't even ask me about makeup and accessories. I'm sure my turning-11-this-year cousin will appreciate the major flow of gifts coming her way ;D. She's really cute. Her name is Lola. Okay, back on track with the subject (was there even one to begin with?). Now is the moment I know you have all been waiting for (don't deny it). I WILL ANSWER THE REVIEWS! (I bet you thought I was going to say I was going to start the chapter xD)**

viridianaln9** – Ikr, me too (jk, jk). Thanks**

Guest – **You'll just have to see now, won't you? *acts mysterious***

hermione – **Thanks! You know, it's reviews like yours that make me bang my head on the wall late on Saturday night when I just realize I didn't update yet(lol is that a good or bad thing?). P.S. – Your username is awesome! Sorry; I'm just a major Potterhead.**

Chapter 4

_North_

Naturally, we were all surprised, but apparently none of us more than Sandy. He was pointing at the projection of the girl and sputtering (as well as he could), images flashing faster and faster above his head. Jack quickly flew over and went on his knees to try the Sandman, which was strange because Sandy was usually known for being cool and collected (and asleep, too).

"Hey, hey, dude!" Jack yelled. "Calm yo tits; the world is not gonna blow up!" Tooth looked horrified at Jack using such vulgar language, Bunny was looking at Jack in surprise, and I was just chuckling. Sandy looked at Jack vaguely, before bursting into laughter, chuckles shaking his little body. Slowly Jack joined in on our laughter, relishing the fact that we were laughing _with_ him, and not _at_ him.

After the battle with Pitch, you see, we watched (with his permission) Jack's memories. A lot of things that even Jack didn't know about himself were revealed. Like how he got bullied as a kid for being so protective of his little sister, or how his father was an alcoholic and died in a fire, or even how Jack was secretly teaching himself kung-fu to fight the bullies back.

We all eventually sobered up and looked at each other awkwardly before turning to Sandy for an explanation. He shrugged before images quickly flashed quickly, one after the other, explaining his reaction.

A timeline with an arrow pointing to an hour and a half before now. Two people bumping into each other and starting to talk. The same two people, who we recognized as Sandy and Daughter Nature, still speaking (sort of). Compass, lightbulb, Sandy rushing off, and finally the flow of pictures ended. Most of us were still trying to process the compass, but Jack explained it for us.

"Wait, wait, wait a moment," he said, interrupting the silence, "so and hour and a half ago, you met this girl, you talked, then you saw the Northern Lights, and then you rushed off." Sandy nodded in affirmative.

"That's great!" Jack exclaimed. At the weird looks he got, he explained, "Well, obviously Sandy likes her, so he's set up another date." Sandy's cheeks got darker and he stomped his foot like a four-year-old, images above his head basically projecting the ever-so-famous phrase of "I don't like her!" We all burst out laughing, Tooth, even stifling a few giggles beneath her hand. Sandy looked around at us in confusion and shook his head at the ground.

After the laughter had all died down, I said, "Well? What are we waiting for?" The others gave me bewildered looks. "Well we have to get her down here." Sandy shook his head violently.

"Why?" Tooth asked curiously.

After several images projected over his head, Jack, yet again (seriously, you'd think this kid had been friends with Sandy all his life), translating for us, we understood that he had set up to meet her at midnight tomorrow. He absolutely refused to call it a date, and refrained from caving no matter how much playful teasing he got.

After, I clapped my hands together and, spying one of the Harry painting a teddy bear's eyes the wrong color, said I must return to my work. The others gave off similar excuses, all still chuckling inwardly about Sandy's little crush.

What we certainly didn't know about it was that it was not just a itty bitty crush. We should have know that Cupid would get into this.

**Sorry it's so short! But I've gotta go take a shower because I am striving to get up early tomorrow (even though we all know that's not gonna happen). I will probably wake up at 8:00, curse my alarm clock for being so quiet, and sulk in my misery behind piles and piles of work.**

** Anyhoo, on that ever so **_**cheerful**_** note, I will say farewell, and to all, a Merry Christmas! :S (Don't ask, I'm just weird that way)**


End file.
